muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tclark1428
wiki Tom, you're adding some great stuff to the wiki and I'm glad to have you here. But your attitude is less than stellar. Please understand that a wiki is a community project -- we all work on the content together. If someone changes your work, don't take it personally. It's all part of the process of making this resource the best it can be. Snide remarks on talk pages and edit summaries are not helpful to this process. Check your ego at the door for the sake of moving forward on the quality of an article. As always, feel free ask for help if you're having trouble with something. We continue to look forward to working with you and the community in the new year :) —Scott (talk) 06:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize for snideness, to which I readily cop. Please see my email for more.— Tom (talk) 06:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Postcards Hi Tom, I've just attempted to add a section for postcard from 2001, I hope you don't mind. I was wondering if perhaps you could format it properly in due course. Of course I'm guessing you might have better scans than the two I've added anyway. I'm just trying to help as best I can. Emma 22:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Emma. I think those are part of the "Muppet Parodies" series that I haven't got to yet. I'll change the title of the heading and throw in some scans.— Tom (talk) 00:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ''Inventors and Creators: Jim Henson Great find! Thanks for adding it! —Scott (talk) 17:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Scott. I'm interested in the historical articles on the wiki, many of which have errors. Unfortunately, no good biography of Henson has been published for adults (as I'm sure you know), so rather than pester Karen Falk every week, I decided to see what I can get out of the kiddie biographies. Some interesting facts and quotes, but I'll have to check the original sources, since these books also tend to have errors.— Tom (talk) 18:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's a shame really. They're usually good for photos though, unless they're misleading illustrations such as in ''Jim Henson: Creator of the Muppets (which are at least good for a laugh). I hope Who Was Jim Henson? has some better material, and with any luck from an Australian contact of mine, we might have some new information about Meet the Muppet Man soon. —Scott (talk) 18:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) file pages Heya Tom. Just wanted to let you know you don't have to summarize file description pages. Each file has a link that shows what page it's being used on. If you've got something to say about the picture, it should be done there. Love the new pics by the way! —Scott (talk) 03:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :OK, Scott. Partly, I've been following Andrew's suggestion that if I want to park additional details somewhere that don't fit into an article, I can put them on the file pages. For example, if the fellow from UMD comes across his pictures on the wiki and says "Hey, these guys didn't credit me!" then we can say "But we did, on the file page!" Also, Danny hinted to me earlier that this wiki isn't too into sourcing images, partly on account of bad experiences that people have had on Wikipedia, but possibly also to try to have plausible deniability for reasons of copyright. So, are you specifically discouraging me from the practice?— Tom (talk) 05:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::It's a tricky thing I guess. Basically my advice would be to not overdo it. —Scott (talk) 05:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Understood.— Tom (talk) 05:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) postcards Hey, I love the Muppet and Sesame postcard books you've been uploading -- they're so great! —Scott (talk) 20:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, Scott. I've got tons more and have been meaning to flesh out the Muppet postcards page, but there's a lot to it, starting with the promo postcard for Sex and Violence, so the task is a bit daunting. Plus all those Sesame Street postcards sent to kids from CTW or local stations on their birthdays, etc. I hardly know where to begin, but I'll figure it out.— Tom (talk) 20:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, I didn't thank you for the absolutely amazing scans you posted on The Sesame Street Postcard Book. Such beautiful cards, and I'm glad you posted nice big scans. Yay! -- Danny (talk) 16:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I have a 12 x 18 scanner in my office at work, so I can scan big stuff on my employer's time. :) Also, check out the scans on the The Muppets on the Road page; those postcards are mighty cute, too!— Tom (talk) 18:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Question Hey Tom - Do you think you might know any of the episodes that were used as the credit sequences for the Old School volume dvds at all? Just wondering. Wattamack4 02:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex :Hi Alex: All the images I've uploaded today were from the Old School DVDs. Is this what you were asking?— Tom (talk) 02:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::No, basicly the credits as bonuses on that dvd, and Old School Volume 2, if you knew what those episodes were. Wattamack4 02:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::I have some bootleg episodes I can look through, and I'm sure my collection is much smaller than that of many editors, so I'm sure they'll get sorted out eventually.— Tom (talk) 03:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, cool. Thanks! Wattamack4 03:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex Nice scans! Hey, Tom, thanks for putting up the Muppet Fan Club application! I never saw that version of it! (I joined way back in 1979 under the original name.) I didn't know if you knew, but the number in the corner (SD 16047) means that these were included in the LP for The Great Muppet Caper! -- Ken (talk) 03:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Ken. What you say makes sense, since I bought it as a lot that included The Great Muppet Caper LP! I'm not a huge fan of LPs, but the cover is good reference for an aspiring Muppet artist like me, but really I bought it for the Fan Club application. I love that kind of historical stuff.— Tom (talk) 03:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) citing sources Hi Tom, we appreciate your enthusiasm lately and glad you're here to help out. Don't worry about over-sourcing everything such as on Spike Jones, Star Trek and Charlie McCarthy. The information you're pointing to is clearly linked in the text accompanied by pictures in most cases. We're not Wikipedia. We don't need to add reference tags for every single bit of information -- just information that may be questionable. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 20:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Tom, I'd also like to add a note -- you don't need to come to me when you have a disagreement with another admin or major contributor. We've been working together on this project for almost four years, and we're more or less on the same page about a lot of things. We all keep a pretty close eye on the talk pages and edit summaries, and when something's going on that we have an opinion about, we'll jump in. :You've been adding a ton of great stuff to the wiki, and I'm really glad that you've become an active part of the group over the last few weeks. You're also being a little bit high-maintenance. I say this with love. You're fairly new to the project; the rest of us have been working on this for a long time. So if somebody corrects you, then it's probably best to just accept that correction and move on. The admins probably have a better feel for Muppet Wiki formatting than you do right now, and starting lots of discussions about little details is just keeping you, and us, from doing other work on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 21:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Danny: I just saw your new message, and I must say I'm getting mixed messages here. When I added reference tags to the Are Ernie and Bert gay? page, you wrote "I'm glad you added reference tags;" now, Scott and others are saying don't add them. If we want to have the source of info in the text, a link can suffice, but if we have an image, too, should we leave that dangling with no link or reference tag? If we link, then it can get wordy, and violates the guideline that we should link only the first mention of something. I think references are much cleaner, and I could just have some thing like: Reprinted from ''Moving Right Along''. (I would note, however, that writing a full reference sometimes reveals mistakes that might never have come to light. For example, Moving Right Along was published by Simon & Schuster and makes no mention of Tom Doherty Associates.) ::That being said, I apologize for being high maintenance; as you know, some of that has been because I wanted to discuss confidential matters, and I think you and Scott have benefited from those particular instances of maintenance. I know that you and Scott are co-founders, but I've noted many instances in talk pages when the two of you have disagreed, and you seemed to be more amenable to well-argued points. As I've noted elsewhere, strong feelings about the way things get done are an indication of caring, but I feel I'm often running up against resistance for no reason that I can discern.— Tom (talk) 21:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::This is what I mean by high-maintenance. It's true that Scott and I disagree sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I'm the next line of defense when Scott corrects you on something. If Scott tells you how to do something, you should just listen to him, accept it, and move on. Quibbling about tiny points of style takes up time that we could be spending adding more content to the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 21:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I haven't said anything because I haven't had a chance to dive into the Bert and Ernie page yet, but yeah, that's way overusing the ref tags and was far more manageable before. I've taken my time getting to it so I can figure out a way to make it work and not completely undo all the time you clearly spent on it, as a gesture of courtesy. I would point to it as an example of why overusing the ref tags doesn't work. —Scott (talk) 21:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) OK, Scott. Courtesy aside, please try to preserve the new content I added to Are Ernie and Bert gay? when you get around to editing it.— Tom (talk) 22:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely. We don't want to lose good content. —Scott (talk) 22:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Tom! Happy Thanksgiving! I finally had a chance to say that I've been loving the stuff you've been adding. I think I talked to you a long time ago, and I'm glad that you're active again! Anyway, do you have the Jim Henson's World of Television book? I'm wondering if you could put what material is actually listed in it, to help anybody who is planning on going to the Paley Centers. -- Ken (talk) 05:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Ken, and Happy Thanksgiving to you, too! Yeah, I have the book, and I can certainly make a list of what's in it. As you know, these things can be time-consuming...— Tom (talk) 05:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::One thing to note is that that guide was published in 1992; the Paley Center has added to its Henson/Muppet collection since then. So it's not necessarily a great substitute for going to the Paley Center and doing a search in their library... -- Danny (talk) 21:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Grouch Kin Hey, great scans from How to Be a Grouch! Always nice to expand the Muppet relative pages, and of course it being Spinney's work makes it all the more special. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Andrew!— Tom (talk) 01:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sesame postcards Hi! I just did a search for "Sesame postcard" on Ebay, and found these four. They've got perforations around the sides -- do you think they're from The Sesame Street Postcard Book, or somewhere else? -- Danny (talk) 21:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they are indeed from the book. I've got a copy, so I'll add the individual cards as I find the time. Do you think I should add the individual images to the book page? By the way, are you serious about wanting a postcard?— Tom (talk) 22:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) File:Sesamepostcard1.jpg File:Sesamepostcard2.jpg File:Sesamepostcard3.jpg File:Sesamepostcard4.jpg Thank you! I was surprised and delighted today to find a postcard in the mail honoring Sesame Street's 40th anniversary. Thanks so much for thinking of me and our past correspondence.Mobo85 21:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Ryan: You're certainly welcome. When you take Jim Henson and Sesame Street and cross it with philately, the list of interested persons is very small indeed. By the way, I designed that postcard and had it printed. I didn't like the official Sesame Workshop logo, with the red fur and all, so I made my own. The minimum order was 100 cards, so I've got tons extra, if you'd like any.— Tom (talk) 21:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Picture Hi, Tom -- Where'd you find that picture of Sneegle? It's fantastic! -- Danny (talk) 23:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Danny: Thanks! To be honest, I had no idea it was Sneegle. I just scanned it from Jim Henson's Doodle Dreams. The caption (written by Jim Lewis) reads "Silly is good! It's worth pursuing." which I thought was an apt notion. By the way, Doodle Dreams has a lot of nice drawings that I haven't seen in any of the other Henson art books.— Tom (talk) 23:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh! I hadn't thought about mining that book for pics.... Good thought! -- Danny (talk) 00:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Tom! Thanks for all the stamp stuff you're adding! It looks great! -- Ken (talk) 04:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) stamp pictures Hi! Do you plan on using any of these pictures on the wiki? Image:Big Bird autoadjust.jpg - Image:Ernie autoadust.jpg - Image:Henson add-on.JPG —Scott (talk) 05:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :You can get rid of them. I need to upload smaller images for the Postage Stamps page.— Tom (talk) 07:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::You can actually use large images and just scale them down on the page. For example, if you've got a 500px wide image, you can do or just match the format of the other pictures on the page. Also, you're signature is linking to User:Tom who doesn't exist. You want your name, Tom, to link to your username page, User:Tclark1428. If you follow the instructions here on the FAQ, it will work. —Scott (talk) 16:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::OK; thanks. Then please leave the Big Bird and Ernie images, as they are of stamps that are not on the Postage Stamps page (they are $0.30 and $0.10 stamps; while similar images are also found on the Cayman Islands sheet of nine $0.20 stamps, they're all different stamps.) Thanks for the tip about the signature.— Tom (talk) 17:47, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::All set :) In the future, you can add the tag to images you don't intend to use, and someone will eventually delete them. —Scott (talk) 04:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 18:01, 29 August 2008 (UTC)